Thank you, mother
by Timefather64
Summary: (Inspired by the song from the video game Mother 3:Earthbound-Theme of Love) Read from the First point perspective of young filly's diary turned to a letter for her mother.


**Thank You, Mother.**

**By Timefather64**

**(Inspired by the song Theme of Love from Mother 3: Earthbound)**

_Dear Mother_

_Day 1,_

The warmth of your coat as you hold me tightly makes me feel safe from the outside world I was born in. There is evil and good and I am glad you are holding me and making sure that I am with the good. I am so happy you are here with me mother. I only wish daddy was here with us to see how happy you make me. If only he was here.

Sometimes, when you put me to bed, I think of him. I never knew what he look like, so I make a guesses. Is he brown, red, blue, pink, and sometimes every color combine when I feel like being silly? Those kinds of guesses I imagine him being are so childish of me. Grandma said I should grow up and be more of a proper filly. One who does not think of the past or future but worries only about the present.

But to be honest, I don't want to think about only the present. I want to think about the past and future. So, in order to help me out in thinking about the past and future, I am writing in this diary that you gave me for my birthday. I shall call it _'Dear Mother'_ since I want to think of you whenever I feel like wasting ink on trees.

Kind of funny, don't you think; wasting ink on trees? Well, mother it is time for me to put an end to Day one of this diary and go to bed. Thank you for the food.

_Day 2,_

School was rough. Nopony ever wants to play with me. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are always mean and the CMC are busy. I wonder why nopony wants to play with me. Mother, am I weird? I know asking you such of a question are kind of…odd…since it is being written on paper, but it is always best for you to find out once you read this. Someday, I hope at least.

The teacher didn't do anything. I told her but she said that foals will be foals and I didn't understand that. I decided not to bother her anymore with the ponies. I might as well handle things by myself since you are busy and have no way in helping me out there. Not saying that it is your fault or I am mad at you in any kind of way, but…I wish you were there at school with me. You are the best mom in the world.

_Day 23,_

Grandma took my diary away for a long time and said I had to learn the piano and not writing. But I love writing. I love it so much. You taught me how to write and it is the best thing you've ever done for me. My teacher said to me once that my writing is far neater than the others. She says, "Fillies like you grow up to be bad mares with no husbands."

I don't know what she means by that, but I am not bad. I am an angel just like you said to me before. I am proud to be your angel. But…angels don't steal or disobey adult's orders. I stole my diary from Grandma's dresser. It was mine, so does that count as stealing?

Even if it doesn't, I still disobey her. I think she is going to be very angry once she wakes up. So…I should just turn it in and tell her I am sorry. You always said that once you steal, return the item back and apologize. The punishment will become light once you do, but if you don't…it will hurt you from the inside. Yeah, that is my mission…to return this diary to grandma tomorrow. Good night mother, I love you.

_Day 24,_

Mom…I am alone here in this house. Grandma is in the clinic. She didn't wake up this morning for some reason. I shook her multiple times and even broke some of her vases to see if the loud noise would wake her up, but they all failed. I am afraid. I told the neighbors about her and they quickly took me and her and got us to the clinic.

Once we got there, one of the doctors mentioned something about a stroke. I wonder what that is, mother. I was sent back home. I am smart enough to know my safety rules on how to get home and not to let strangers in the house. You taught me that and I still follow that. That was something grandma was not so mean to me about. She was always please whenever I knew my rules well once she left to see her friends.

Now I am alone and still…I never got a chance to give her back the diary and apologize. I don't want to be here alone mom. I am afraid.

_Day 29,_

The sky is gray and the air feels heavy. I went to the hospital today to see grandma. I was sure she was awake this time and once I got there…she was not in her room. I asked as many doctors I could find in the clinic but none of them told me what happen.

Many of them cry for some reason and I didn't know why. Others said to me, "_You poor filly. _Or, _we are sorry for your loss._" I don't understand what they are talking about. All I want to do is find my grandma but nopony is telling me where she is.

One pony there at least who was big and brown with a mane that was black and eyes matched my color told me she was not there anymore. He told me grandma died. That she was no longer in this world able to take care of me. Mom, what does he mean about grandma being unable to take care of me? Where is she?

Maybe if I sleep, this odd feeling inside of me will go away and grandma will be in the kitchen ready to whack my head with a newspaper lightly for disobeying her.

_Day 31,_

Winter-Wrap up came and that was grandma's favourite activity. She was not in her room and I was still alone. I began crying, but there was nopony there to help me stop. Mother, am I really alone? Is this just a dream? Am I just having a nightmare? Am I still asleep? Is grandma here? Is there anypony out there willing enough to answer these questions?

Oh mother, I just don't want to be alone again.

_Day 45,_

Still alone as always mother. A pony; the same one that told me about grandma going somewhere without me came by today. He left me food and asked me if everything was alright. He was stranger to me, honestly. I didn't like the look of him, but soon…I grew to trust him because he said he knew grandma and you and had a debt to pay. I may be a good writer, but there as some words in this world I don't know. _'Debt' _is one of those words being one of them.

He took me out of grandma's house and brought me to some smelly apartment. He said this was my new home until he affords enough money to buy a house. The place was not that bad at least. I had my own room, just not the stuff from grandma's house. The only thing I brought from her house was my diary. I still didn't apologize to her and just thinking about it makes me feel even sadder than not liking a home this pony is housing me in. You always said to be kind to those who are actually kind.

He is kind…just quiet a lot. We tend to avoid eye contact a lot and I don't know why. I never asked him his name, I don't think he has one or wants to tell me. I don't blame him, I am not much like or noticeable in school.

Oh yeah…I stopped going to school. I am sorry if I disappointed you, but ever since grandma disappeared, I stopped going to school. It is not like anypony there cares at all. I was always alone there. This stallion…he somewhat is the last company I have here in this world. He told me that I have to go to school but never explained.

_Day 52,_

I thought about it for a long time. I will go to school. I founded out that the stallion that is taking care of me works at some farm. I forgot what you called it. Oh well, maybe I might remember someday when I get a chance.

I don't know if going back to school would be a good idea. I am afraid honestly. But…I have to. Every day, when there is nopony here in the apartment, I get lonely. So, I will go back, just to not be lonely anymore.

I love you mom, see you tomorrow.

_Day 53,_

Today was weird mom, very weird. All the ponies wanted to play with me at school. I didn't understand why though. They all remembered my name and share many things with me and also allow me to play Follow The Leader. It was fun really.

When I came back home, the stallion taking care of me wasn't in the small living room or kitchen. He was nowhere in the apartment. By midnight I heard the door open and he walked inside tired and covered in bruises. Something in me told me to hurry to him and help him to the couch and so I did. I asked him what happened and all he did was looked at me softly and smiled.

It was a weird smile. I never seen him smile before, but it…it made me happy. I smiled back but still never received an answer about the bruises. I guess it was best to forget about it. I think this was the first time we actually have eye contact. Maybe…

But…mom…that stallion…he mentioned that my eyes looked just like yours. How did he know you? I will ask him tomorrow.

_Day 54,_

The day went by nicely. But the stallion never returned home. It is midnight and he is still not here. I hope he is okay. Maybe he will be back tomorrow. Mom, why do I have this feeling that…I know him? I mean like…something in my body is telling me that we are connected in some way. I wish I knew what it was.

_Day 60, _

Mom, after six days of being alone here, he returned. He told me that we were leaving this apartment. I questioned him so many times where was he but he never answered. To be honest, I was kind of scared. We never really had any conversations. But he was full of them. I didn't mind but it felt odd. Like…something changed.

We went to a carnival. He told me that today was my birthday and went I looked around the carnival; I couldn't believe he knew when my birthday was. It was indeed today, but I never told him when I was born. I asked him who he really was and he told me that he would tell me later on.

I decided to hold him against that once we enjoyed our time in the carnival. It felt odd being around him like this. At first, we never really spoke much. We barely made eye contact with each other. We pretended that we were ghosts in this world; that we were all alone to begin with. But now…we are happy. We are talking to each other and enjoying our time together as if…

As if…

If…

Mom…

I miss you. I miss you so much.

_Day 60,_

I was taken to a big house and once we got to the front door. The stallion taking care of me opened the door. We both entered and the house was big. Furniture from grandma's house was moved in here as well as some at the apartment. Once I walked in, I turned around to the stallion and asked him who he was.

When he told me who he was…I was confused. Shocked and so many things I could possibly describe on this paper, mom. I started to cry. But they weren't tears of the loneliness I once endure when you and grandma left to some place I never heard of or was told about. These tears…were beautiful. Happy tears, I think that is what you call it.

The stallion…was…my daddy. I felt so blind for not realizing that once we met at the hospital and when he took me in. Daddy told me…he was in the royal guard and the only reason why he never returned home when I was born was because he got into an accident that scar him for a very long time. He said that my birth made him think to himself that he was going to be a weak father who couldn't be able to support his own family.

But as time went on and he heard of you and grandma going somewhere he came and took me in. He was tired of running away from something he called guilt. He said that he was willing to take a punishment if it means seeing me safe. I think that punishment…was me not granting him attention. And mine, since I still never returned the diary to grandma was the same as his. Maybe it was or maybe it wasn't.

I…am happy again, mom. Very happy that I wish you were here with us, even grandma. Mom…I love you, but I don't think I need this diary anymore. I think I finally had enough to write about. Thank you for loving me, mom and again…I love you.

_P.S. Daddy is going to bring to where you and grandma are located at so I can return the diary. He said that the place you two are at is…umm…Canterlot Cemetary. Well, I will see you soon mom. Thank you for everything._

_-Fin-_


End file.
